Genesis Unit
Entering the deepest parts of Dr. Wily's castle, you see the elevator-like platform ahead. Once you step onto it, the exit is blocked and Wily appears in his capsule. The platform is slowly rising while he reveals he still has the Evil Energy. Finally, the platform reached its destination - the arena, where Wily springs his trap - the Genesis Unit! Originally, you had the liberty to fight every member of it alone... but now you have to fight all three of its members at once! To make things worse, every so often they unleash three powerful formations in which they use their abilities at the highest level and are invincible. No weapons are available to you, so the only thing you have is your trusty Mega Buster... There's no time or opportunity to fall back - this is the final battle! Strategy Wily was relying on this unit for a reason - it's very hard to defeat. And unlike Evil Energy Robot, you can't just sit somewhere and wait for them to come at you - no, you'll have to run around just to avoid their attacks. Each member of this team uses only one strategy (aside from formations) in the whole battle - Buster Rod G jumps around, using his extending rod after each jump; Mega Water S fires four harpoon shots at you and runs around for some time; Hyper Storm H simply jumps towards you, creating powerful tremors after landing - you must jump over them. While those strategies aren't that useful by themselves, together they can be a great hassle. Also, since they use them in random places, there's no solid strategy for you. Strafing in large circles while jumping whenever Hyper Storm H is about to land may help, but be ready to adapt in case you will, for example, find yourself running into Mega Water S who is about to fire. Now, the formations: *'Formation Alpha' - Hyper Storm H turns into a ball and starts rolling around, bouncing (at the random angle) if he hits a wall. Atop of the ball is Mega Water S who sprays the water around him. Buster Rod G is standing aside, redirecting the ball towards you (if it's close enough) with his rod. To dodge it completely, go into a corner once they start setting up the formation. After the confetti has rained down, go into another corner. Note that this tactic isn't 100% foolproof and on rare occasions you may still be hit. *'Formation Beta' - Hyper Storm H stands in the center of the room, holding Buster Rod G in his arms. The latter extends his rod so it would reach the walls and the former starts to spin counter-clockwise. Meanwhile Mega Water S encases himself in a shield and jumps towards you. One of the best strategies here is to stay away from Mega Water S in the beginning and run clockwise when the rod is extended, jumping when it's coming close. *'Formation Delta' - Hyper Storm H runs to the center of the wall while the others go into corners near the opposite wall. Then Hyper Storm H starts to suck you in and Buster Rod G starts to run to the corner where Mega Water S is and back, stopping to create a ghostly copy of him every few steps. The copies fly to the opposite wall after a short time. Meanwhile, Mega Water S creates the geysers under you. As long as you keep moving around and strafing into the spaces between the copies, everything should be fine. After bringing the unit's HP down to 1, they will once again try to form a formation... only to end up as a pile of unconscious bodies. Victory! Aftermath Shortly after defeating the unit, Wily has vanished and the score ball (like the ones from Mega Man 1) is tossed into the arena. After collecting it, it explodes, paralyzing you for a very short time, and Wily appears behind you in a purple suit, pointing an arm cannon towards you, gloating about his success. After one bullet (Note: You can shoot him whenever you want - he will never fire), his suit explodes, triggering the self-destruction of the castle. Credits roll while the tournament robot chases the running Wily. However, Wily is picked up by his saucer. Trivia The Genesis Unit was known as Mega World Corps in European and Japanese versions because the console was called the Mega Drive in these regions. Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars